Gedanken einer Laborassistentin
by Sunny-Y
Summary: Astrid Farnsworth als stille Beobachterin. Staffel 2.
1. Chapter 1

Staffel 2, irgendwann zwischen Grey Matter (2.10) und White Tulip (2.18)

* * *

"Nein Walter, wenn wir die Hydrolyse bei einer höheren Temperatur unter Zugabe von Amylase…"

"Du meist… ja, natürlich, Junge! Du hast Recht. Amylase. Wir brauchen nur…"

"Warte, hier…"

Fasziniert verfolgte Astrid Farnsworth von ihrem Computerarbeitsplatz aus den Wortwechsel der beiden Männer, die einträchtig nebeneinander am Labortisch standen. Jeder dachte den Satz des Anderen zu Ende, die unausgesprochenen Worte schienen fast auf telepathischem Wege übertragen zu werden. Sie arbeiteten Hand in Hand, mit aufeinander abgestimmten Bewegungen. Völlig versunken in ihr gemeinsames Tun.

Walter und Peter Bishop, ein Vater und ein Sohn.

Sie hatten die gleiche Haarfarbe, die gleichen Locken - und wenn man Walters Alter und die damit einhergehenden Einschränkungen berücksichtigte - auch eine ähnliche Körpersprache. Wie sie dort so über die Apparaturen gebeugt arbeiteten, hätte der Jüngere problemlos als ein Klon des Älteren gelten können.

Sie konnten beide die gleiche Sturheit entwickeln, was ihre Kommunikation leider in manchen Situationen erschwerte.

Sie steckten beide viel ein - aber wenn eine gewisse Grenze überschritten wurde, waren ihre Wutausbrüche umso heftiger.

Sie besaßen beide einen schier unendlichen Wissenshunger.

Wenn Peter nicht damit beschäftigt war, bei Autopsien und Experimenten zu assistieren oder kleine Elektronikbasteleien durchzuführen, las er sich durch sämtliche Fachbücher und Forschungsberichte der nahen Universitäts-Bibliothek. Chemie, Biologie, Medizin. Er saugte das Wissen auf wie ein Schwamm und verknüpfte alles auf gewinnbringende Weise.

Walter dagegen versuchte, jede seiner unkonventionellen Ideen sofort in der Praxis zu testen - was immer wieder zu merkwürdigen Laborgerüchen, kleinen Bränden und Explosionen, sowie zu einer Reihe verwunderter Nachfragen der FBI-Rechnungsabteilung führte. Die 5000 Dollar-Forderung für die Lieferung von tiefgefrorenem Pandasperma hatte Astrid deshalb lieber diskret unter "Labormaterial, verschiedenes" verbucht.

Beide Männer mochten Musik. Walter beruhigte sich mit dem Anhören seiner Schallplattensammlung, Peter zog es vor, sich beim Klavierspiel zu entspannen.

Im Augenblick hatten sie eine solche Ablenkung nicht nötig.

Astrid liebte diese ruhigen Stunden, in denen die Welt vollkommen in Ordnung zu sein schien. Obwohl sie sich ihre Arbeit beim FBI etwas anders vorgestellt und anfangs am Sinn ihrer Versetzung in die Abteilung für Grenzwissenschaften gezweifelt hatte, war sie im Moment mit ihrem Job sehr glücklich.

Zum Beginn ihrer Zusammenarbeit hatte es oft Streit und laute Worte zwischen Walter und Peter gegeben. Dann standen sie sich gegenüber, jeder auf seiner Ansicht beharrend, wütend und verstockt. Zwei große Egos, die unnachgiebig aufeinanderprallten.

Ein Vater, der nicht sah, dass sein Sohn erwachsen geworden war und sich zu einem ebenbürtigen Partner entwickelt hatte.

Ein Sohn, der nicht merkte, dass sein Vater nicht mehr dem Mann entsprach, den er in Erinnerung hatte. Dass sein Gegenüber trotz seiner zeitweiligen Marotten und Ausfälle immer noch ein brillanter Wissenschaftler und scharfsinniger Analytiker war.

Doch mittlerweile kam es immer öfter zu diesen harmonischen, magischen Momenten. Die Barrieren waren gefallen, die Gedanken im Einklang.

Sie hatten sich gefunden.

Ein starkes Team.

Vater und Sohn.


	2. Chapter 2

Staffel 2, nach Noyo County (2.20)

* * *

Mit jeder Stunde, die Astrid Farnsworth damit verbrachte, das Haus der Bishops wieder in einen annehmbaren Zustand zu versetzen, wuchs ihr Respekt vor Peter Bishop.

In den vergangenen 2 Jahren hatte sie Dr. Walter Bishop hauptsächlich in seinem Labor erlebt. In einer Umgebung, die ihm seit Jahrzehnten vertraut war, in der er sich zu Hause fühlte und die er nach seinen persönlichen Bedürfnissen eingerichtet hatte. Seine selbstgeschaffene Ordnung war eigenwillig (so bestand er z.B. darauf, die Käfige mit den Versuchstieren alphabetisch geordnet zu arrangieren), aber er fand sich normalerweise gut zurecht. Gemessen an der Tatsache, dass er 17 Jahre seines Lebens in einer Nervenheilanstalt gelebt und jemand zudem einen Teil seines Gehirns entfernt hatte, machte er einen wesentlich weniger zerstreuten Eindruck, als man es unter diesen Umständen erwarten konnte.

Aus diesem Grunde hatte Astrid auch nach dem Verschwinden von Peter vor einigen Tagen keinen Verdacht geschöpft, dass Walter in seinem Haus eventuell Probleme haben könnte. Seinen wiederholten Versicherungen, gut zu Recht zu kommen, hatte sie arglos Glauben geschenkt. Erst der Anblick des Chaos im Bishop-Haushalt öffnete ihr schließlich die Augen.

Es wurde ihr plötzlich klar, dass der Wissenschaftler sich in der Vergangenheit vermutlich nie selber um das Waschen von Wäsche oder den alltäglichen Hausputz hatte kümmern müssen. Seine Frau erledigte diese Dinge, während sein Lebensmittelpunkt seine Forschungen im Labor gewesen waren.

Im Männerhaushalt der Bishops hatte offensichtlich Peter für alles gesorgt. Jetzt, da er fort war, fehlte Walter in den eigenen vier Wänden jegliche Orientierung.

Wie sehr sich der junge Bishop darum bemüht hatte, dem Älteren das Leben leichter zu machen, wurde jetzt in jeder Ecke des Hauses deutlich.

_"__**W**__eiß für __**W**__alter."_

Zahnbürste, Zahnputzbecher, Handtücher, Bademantel… alles war nach Farben aufgeteilt oder wenigstens farblich markiert und so für Walter eindeutig zuzuordnen. Die Fächer in den Schränken waren beschriftet.

Ein Schild klebte über dem Mülleimer:

_"__**M**__ontags und __**M**__ittwochs den __**M**__üll rausbringen."_

An den übrigen Tagen hatte sich Peter scheinbar selber darum gekümmert. Da Walter aber in seiner Verzweiflung um den Weggang seines Sohnes vollkommen den Überblick über die Wochentage verloren hatte, nutzte ihm auch diese Faustregel nicht mehr viel.

Gelegentlich hatte sich Peter Bishop über die Marotten seines Vaters beschwert. Zum Beispiel, wenn Walter Nachts um 3 Uhr auf die Idee kam, ein neues Milchshakerezept auszuprobieren oder er früh morgens, Opernarien singend und nur mit Socken bekleidet, Frühsport vor dem offenen Fenster betrieb. Doch all die Kleinigkeiten, all die alltäglichen Schwierigkeiten die jetzt zu Tage traten, blieben unerwähnt.

In den letzten Nächten hatte Walter offensichtlich auf dem Boden geschlafen, weil sein Bett über und über mit Büchern und aufgeschlagenen Fotoalben bedeckt war. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er die Bücher alphabetisch oder der Größe nach sortiert wieder ins das Regal räumen sollte. Also blieben die Bücher liegen.

In der ganzen Wohnung waren Wäschestücke verteilt. "Ich wusste nicht, mit welcher Farbe ich anfangen sollte. Peter hat mir immer einen Wäschekorb mit der richtigen Farbe gegeben..." Walters Stimme war leise, traurig und schuldbewusst.

Peter hatte ihn daran erinnert, die gelesenen Zeitungen in die dafür bereitgestellte Kiste zu legen. Er hatte sich um die Post gekümmert, die Rechnungen bezahlt und unsinnige Zeitschriften-Abonnements abbestellt, die Walter offensichtlich immer wieder an Land zog ("Es klang so interessant: Bauen Sie sich Ihr eigenes Schiffsmodell…"). Er hatte den wöchentlichen Hausputz erledigt und dafür gesorgt, dass der Kühlschrank stets gut gefüllt war.

"Der Staubsauger ist kaputt. Ich glaube, wir müssen einen neuen kaufen."

"Nein Walter, der Staubsauger ist einfach nicht dafür gemacht, Socken aufzusaugen. Das Rohr ist verstopft, aber das kriegen wir wieder hin."

In der Vergangenheit hatte Astrid das Haus immer aufgeräumt und sauber vorgefunden. Sei es, dass sie abends als Babysitter für Walter Dienst tat oder irgend einen dringend benötigten Gegenstand holte oder brachte. Sie hatte es als selbstverständlich angesehen. Aber das war es nicht. Nicht, wenn der Hausgenosse Dr. Walter Bishop hieß.

Peter war in seine Aufgabe hineingewachsen, hatte sich mit Walter und seinen Eigenheiten arrangiert. Nur um schließlich zu erfahren, dass er gar nicht in diese Welt gehörte; dass Walter nicht sein Vater war; dass er ihn entführt und seinen richtigen Eltern weggenommen hatte. Es brach Astrid fast das Herz, wenn sie daran dachte.

„Er hat mich ‚Dad' genannt. Einen Tag bevor… er wegging."

Walter hielt ein gerahmtes Foto in der Hand. Astrid hatte es vor einigen Monaten aufgenommen, als sie für ein Experiment eine Kamera griffbereit hatte: Peter und Walter gemeinsam im Labor, Peters Hand mit einer fast beschützend wirkenden Geste auf Walters Schulter, beide lächelnd, glücklich.

„Walter, er wird zurückkommen, ganz sicher!"

In Wahrheit zweifelte Astrid mittlerweile daran. Peter hatte in den letzten Wochen bemerkt, dass mit Walter irgendetwas nicht stimmte und ihn etwas bedrückte. Er hatte auch mit ihr darüber gesprochen, aber sie hatte damals keine Idee, was der Grund hätte sein können.

Peter versuchte unermüdlich, Walter aufzumuntern. Er reparierte den geliebten Plattenspieler noch spät in der Nacht, nachdem das Gerät plötzlich seinen Geist aufgegeben hatte. Er sorgte für einen ständigen Vorrat an RedVines und war einen halben Tag lang unterwegs, um irgendwo eine ganz spezielle Sorte ausländischer Pralinen für Walter aufzutreiben. Er steckte all seine Energie in den Versuch, ein guter und fürsorglicher Sohn zu sein.

Die Erkenntnis über die Wahrheit war vermutlich ein Fall ins Bodenlose gewesen. Astrid konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie er sich gefühlt haben musste. Verraten. Verletzt. Missbraucht. Tief enttäuscht. Konnten die paar glücklichen Monate zuvor so einen Tiefschlag irgendwie wettmachen? Vermutlich kaum.

Es kostete Astrid einen ganzen Tag, das Haus wieder in einen ordnungsgemäßen, hygienischen Zustand zu versetzen. Walter half nach besten Kräften mit, brauchte aber immer wieder kleine Hinweise und Erinnerungen, was er als nächstes tun sollte. In der Küche kam er besser zurecht, da Peter ihm hier in Sachen „Ordnung" offensichtlich völlig freie Hand gelassen hatte und Walter zwischen kochen und experimentieren keinen großen Unterschied sah. In der Vergangenheit war er sogar Sous-Chef in der Versuchsküche eines Lebensmittelkonzerns gewesen – wie er Astrid stolz erzählte.

Als Walter schließlich - inspiriert von dem Spielzeugauto aus dem anderen Universum – auf die Idee kam, die Energiesignatur zu identifizieren und Peter mit deren Hilfe zu lokalisieren, ließ sich Astrid von seinem Enthusiasmus mitreißen.

Sie würden herausfinden wo Peter war und dann weitersehen. Möglicherweise war das Band zwischen den beiden Bishops doch stark genug.


End file.
